NACE International Wiki
Welcome to the NACE International Wiki NACE International: What is quality and how The National Association of Corrosion Engineers apart of quality and quality management accrediation Describe your topic ISO standards in quality assurance ISO Standards have several roles when it comes to quality assurance: a. They assure that a company when it gets accredited runs smoothly from a top down perspective, in other terms, a company does not conflict within itself by starting with the CEO’s and providing procedures for everyone to follow all the way down to the first year employees. This ensures that everyone works towards the same goals within a company, and enables said company to work efficiently. b. They give the company’s customers a sense of security when it comes to choosing which company a customer will award work to. This is because when a company gets ISO certification, it says that said company uses procedures and techniques that have been proven to work be millions of company’s around the world. c. It provides a safety blanket when it comes to a customer accusing a company of doing something wrong. ISO standards dictate that a company keeps records of everything and anything, this way when a customer accuses said company of doing something wrong, the company can bring forth said records and defend itself. Millions of dollars can either be flushed down the drain or be saved when a company gets accused when a problem occurs in the field, and more often than not problems do occur. ISO accrediation in International Trade ISO accreditation is Integral for International Trades because ISO sets the standards for Business to follow, in order for them to be able to put their products in the market. ISO makes sure that the products that company’s produce meets customer requirements. ISO provides better customer satisfaction. Without ISO, companies would be using low grade raw materials for their products just to save money and the customers would be the one to suffer. www.iso.org - in "About ISO" section Quality Management Systems A quality management system (QMS) can be defined as a system that includes organizational structure, processes, procedures and resources that are required when implementing quality management. Such QMS regimes include ISO 9000 and ISO 1400; both of which are the most widely implemented QMS implemented globally. These QMS focus on sustainability and transparency in order to provide investor and customer satisfaction, and can be achieved through systematic thinking, documentation and diagnostic discipline. [http://en.wikipedia.org/ http://en.wikipedia.org]'' – “Quality Management System”'' National Accrediting Bodies and their recognition of Quality Management Systems In Industry The role of SCC and CALA play in the recognition of the quality management systems employed in industry is to give reassurance to the customer to know that the company that there product is being tested or produced at is striving to meet the goals of the SCC and CALA. As CALA states that, “Laboratory accreditation is the best mechanism to provide assurance to customers on the quality and competence of the laboratory.” So essentially by a company abiding by the standards for competency and quality that is set by these organizations and thus these organizations set the quality management “bar” that the companies who are accredited by the organization must follow these outlines. International Laboratory Accreditation Cooperation, “Harmonised Procedures for Surveillance & Reassessment of Accredited Laboratories” page 6 of an 1996 from the website ''[http://www.cala.ca/accred_program.html ''http://www.cala.ca/accred_program.html]'' ' Industrial Groups represented by NACE International NACE International has individual representatives versus selective corporations under its umbrella. From just 11 engineers; NACE has grown to more than '''25,000 members in over 100 countries. Built upon decades of knowledge and expertise from dedicated members all around the world, NACE International is involved in every industry and area of corrosion prevention and control, from chemical processing and water systems, to transportation and infrastructure protection. NACE members can be located in 73 different sections within the U.S. and Canada within central, eastern, northern and western areas as well as 44 sections internationally such as East Asia/Pacific Rim, Europe, Latin America and West Asia/Africa areas. [http://www.nace.org/ www.nace.org]'' under the “About” section'' The creation of NACE International In the 1930s, the wide spread use of cathodic protection (CP) to control corrosion on underground pipelines caused concern about stray current and its potential to cause damage to adjacent structures. This resulted in the need for an organization dedicated to corrosion and its control to establish standard procedures for building CP systems and to serve as a central institution for CP information. It is important for this organization to develop corrosion control technologies and to document this information for industrial use. Increasing public knowledge and concern about the costly damages caused by corrosion necessitates the growth and development of NACE. [http://www.nace.org/ www.nace.org]'' under the “About” section'' NACE International Activities · NACE International holds several conferences and seminars around the world in places like Canada, the US and Peru year round in which they focus on the latest advancements in corrosion science, education and engineering (taken from ''[http://www.nace.org/ ''www.nace.org]'' under the “Events” section)'' · NACE international offers more publications dedicated to corrosion control than any other association in the world (taken from ''[http://www.nace.org/ ''www.nace.org]'' under the “Publications” section)'' · NACE International gives out awards to the most deserving members by internal nominations, people can be nominated for awards by giving outstanding contributions to things that (for example) resulted in promotion of the objectives of NACE (R.A Brannon Award) or by producing papers that are published (for example) in “CORROSION” each year. there are several other ways to achieve nomination and these are only a few examples (taken from ''[http://www.nace.org/ ''www.nace.org]'' under the “About” section and “Awards” sub section)'' · www.nace.org has a news section that is constantly updated to keep members informed of new implements in NACE international guidelines and upcoming events (taken from ''[http://www.nace.org/ ''www.nace.org]'' under the “News” section)'' · NACE International offers training courses and certifications are the most recognized and widely accepted programs in the world. The training offered prepares every student for a comprehensive career in corrosion and opens the door to more career opportunities and earnings potential. (taken from ''[http://www.nace.org/ ''www.nace.org]'' under the “Education” section)'' Conclusion NACE ‘s role in the industry is to train, educate, and certify the employees of different companies so that the employees are knowledgeable and competent in their field of work. NACE also allows members continuing education with additional courses and online features such as newsletters and publications Category:Browse